Warriors
by Retronerd
Summary: When a strange group of unknown enemies are found near the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Peach and Luigi go out to find them, but realise it will be a lot more complex them it seems.


_It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic and I've had this idea about writing a dark Mario fic that is written in Mario's perspective. I've been working on it for awhile and here it finally is. _

**Warriors**

**Chapter 1 **

"I still don't understand why the sky's so purple."

"It's really weird…" I replied before the princess turned towards me.

"Very weird!"

The Mushroom Kingdom was known for its light sapphire skies, and stable balmy weather. But now it was an icy cold place filled with mysterious violet skies. The weather had also changed from hot and dry to thunder and downpour. The princess and I were sitting on a balcony near the top of the castle, with a view that allowed you to see the whole Kingdom from above. I gazed at my beautiful surroundings for a while, questioning what was happening, trying to figure out whether it was just bad weather or something else. The rain began to come more vicious and so did the thunder so we headed inside. It didn't take us that long, but by the time we got inside we we're both saturated.

"I've never seen it rain like this." Peach said with a serious look on her delicate face.

"It's crazy!" I replied as we both looked out to see the rain pouring down, like it could start a flood in a matter of seconds. I watched the rain for about a minute, only stopping after hearing her lovely voice again…

"Well I'm going to bed." She yawned, now in my favourite of her pink night gowns. "Hopefully it will stop raining when we wake up. I've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight!"

I then realised it probably was time to get some sleep. I walked down the dark hallway and entered the third door on my right. To my displeasure I remembered I was sharing my room with my irritating younger brother Luigi. We don't normally share rooms and we don't even live in the same house anymore, but a few days ago a horrible tornado blew both our houses to pieces. The kind princess offered us a room in her castle whilst our houses were getting refixed. I sighed as he was sound asleep, which allowed me to be able to just get to sleep without having to bother to talk to him. Although I didn't have to make chatter with Luigi I knew it was going to be long time until I could get to sleep.

***

I woke up, even though I was still weary. I struggled to turn myself away from the white wall so I could see if Luigi was still sleeping. I was definitely surprised to see that Luigi was already putting on his green hat, which is very weird as Luigi likes to sleep in extremely late.

"Mario! You should be awake." He said before he walked off.

Getting out of bed was a struggle. It was cold, extremely cold. I slowly pulled the blanket away from myself and then rolled out of bed. I got up and got changed before walking down the corridor. As I looked around the Castle I saw that the candles were still lit, even though it was the start of the day. Weird. Why would those candles still be lit? I took a peek out the window so I could judge whether it was dark another to be night time. I pulled back the orange blinds to see the murkiest night I've ever seen. There was no it could be this gloomy outside and still be morning. I do need some more rest. Luigi was probably only up because he was sleep walking. I went back into my bed and tried to rest only to get woken up again, this time by Peach.

"Heavens, Mario. Are you still sleeping?" She said as she went over to check on me. "It's ten!" Her hands pointed towards the old antique clock. I squinted to see that the small arrow was on the 'X' and the big pointer on the 'XII'.

"Ten at night?" Not believing for a second it could be ten in the morning.

"Ten in the morning," she said politely.

"But it's so dark." I said, now working on getting out of the bed.

"It is really dark but it's still the start of a day."

The day started of very uneventful. Peach had to go do some work with her father (the King) and told us not to come, so we spent the day sitting on the castle balcony trying to find things to do. It was cold again, so we lit, and then sat, around a fire that we had made on the top part of her castle. That place was also another place that offered magnificent view across the Kingdom, but this place allowed you to see the other side of the kingdom.

"It's-a… a …. very cold," shivered Luigi moving inches closer to the fire.

I sighed, "Luckily it's the holidays! Can you imagine plumbing in this weather?"

"It would be-a terrible," Luigi said now nearly touching the fire.

We sat there for another couple of hours. We talked about some minor stuff, mostly just waiting for the Princess to return. We discussed the weather mostly and how much it had changed. Both equally surprised and annoyed at the sudden weather change as it was perfect the way it was before. After hours of talking (with most being the same repetitive thing) we thought about looking at how the Kingdom of Sarasaland was going, as it always had the reddest skies and conditions so severe that just by looking at the place you could see it was a very hot location.

We both walked across the balcony to get to the large wooden ladder that led to the roof of the castle that had the best views imaginable. Up there was also a telescope that could see things that were miles away. The ladder rungs were cold and wet but they proved no difficulty to me. My brother on the other hand struggled his way up moving at a snail's pace. He tried but still took twice as long as me to get up. The top of the castle plus the purple sky made the views look magical. It looked like a fantasy place. Although I didn't like how the weather had changed it was worth it just to see that view. Luigi was still climbing up the ladder so I went over to the telescope. I had a quick scan of my surrounding before I began to focus on Sarasaland Kingdom.

I took a look and realised the Kingdom was the same: trees with leaves that were crumbled and brown, large ginger sand dunes standing high behind the castle. And the castle was the same as always, surrounded by an empty moat that would've been lucky to have been filled once. The thing I found most unique about the castle was that it wasn't made from white brick (which is extremely popular around the Mushroom Kingdom) it was instead made from mud bricks. Each brick was unique in design as they each had a maze of cracks covering the outside. The castle also had a flag at the top however it was impossible to see because of the vapid winds moving it to fast. The main thing I wanted to expect was the way the weather looked. Were the sky's red? We're the trees as lifeless as always? We're the camels on their knees slowly dying from the sizzling sun? I took a final look before I determined the answer.

It was still hot.

I sighed with relief, realising now that the Mushroom Kingdom was probably just going through some bad weather.

"Mario! Why didn't ya wait for me?" My brother asked crossly, shoving me out of the way to start looking through the telescope.

"There is nothing to see!"

"I'm just taking a look."

I rolled my brown eyes and sat down on the ground now knowing I'd be here for an hour… at most. The weather was slowly getting worse, with more rain coming down and the thunder getting more ear-splitting. It was actually good as that was the only hope I had of me going back into the castle early. I turned towards Luigi and noticed that he was only looking at one spot. He usually turns it around every direction like a mad man. His eyes seemed trapped on this one spot. He didn't move for awhile, he just stood and stared at that same spot like he was seeing the most amazing thing possible.

"Hey, Mario! Can… you takkke a looook." He shivered out but I knew this wasn't because he was cold.

I thought it was going to be nothing and went up to the telescope without a fear. I bended down and looked straight through. I observed the surrounding, trying to find out what it was that Luigi was freaking out over. I slowly moved the telescope to the left (where the Sarasaland Kingdom is) with the surrounding getting more desert like each inch. After moving for awhile amongst the sand dunes and tents I saw and then instantly realised what Luigi had looked at … I shivered.


End file.
